


Pretty Face

by SeaSpectre160



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco gives Black Siren a reality check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with a few days ago.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Flash

“You think you can keep me locked up here forever? I’m not Zoom’s top lieutenant for nothing. I’ll get out of here sooner or later, and when I do, I’ll show you what I’m really capable of.”

Cisco tried not to show how much it bothered him to hear those words in that voice. He could still remember the day he and Joe had visited Starling City last year and spoken to Captain Lance, how his eldest daughter had approached Cisco and told him her secret and asked for his expertise. How pleased she’d been when he’d presented her with the Canary Cry.

“I’ll bring this place crashing down around you. I’ll deliver the most excruciating pain you have ever experienced.”

The wound left by Laurel’s death was still fresh for all of them. If Black Siren had shown up before then, it would have been more freaky than painful to see a mirror image of their friend being all evil.

“Do you really think you can face me and win, just because you cheated last time? Zoom didn’t pick me just for my pretty face, after all.”

Wait a minute. The jeering comment brought forth a thought Cisco had had before, but had never given any serious consideration before. But now it was starting to make sense.

“Actually…” He turned to face her. “I think he did.”

Black Siren glared at him through the transparent walls of her cell. “Did that pulse scramble your brain? Or are all you people on Earth-1 just stupid?”

“Who were Zoom’s other top lieutenants? Reverb? Killer Frost? Deathstorm? Rupture? Doctor Light?”

He got an eye-roll in response to the last one. “Please. Rupture was just a soldier, and don’t even get me _started_ on Doctor Light. That silly girl was useless to the cause. Couldn’t even kill a fly. I don’t even know why Zoom chose her to go after the Flash.”

“But I do.” It really was making sense, now. “She was the doppelgänger of the Flash’s ex-girlfriend. Reverb, Killer Frost, and Deathstorm were doubles of his friends. Rupture was my doppelgänger’s brother and my brother’s doppelgänger. Ironic, isn’t it, that so many of Zoom’s ‘best and brightest’ wore the faces of people the Flash knew and cared about?”

She frowned at him, her glare now coloured by curiosity, wondering what he was getting at.

“What it all comes down to, is that your powers were only second on the list of reasons why Zoom chose you all. _You_ were only sent after the Flash _after_ Laurel died, because seeing a fallen friend fighting on the bad guys’ side would hurt that much more. It wasn’t just your abilities that made you so hard to beat, it was how seeing evil lookalikes of our friends and families screwed with our heads. Considering how ‘Jay’ decided to get close to us and betray us, there’s no way that wasn’t done on purpose. So yeah, I’d say you _were_ just picked for your pretty face. You’re not as special as you think.”

That pretty face screwed up in rage and offense, and she opened her mouth and screamed. Unfortunately for her, Cisco had designed the speakers on her cell’s intercom system to cut out at a certain decibel level, so her shriek went unheard on his end.

Cisco loaded the bologna sandwich and the water bottle into the food slot, sealing it before pressing the button that allowed the prisoner to access it. Then he walked away. Between that little speech and the petty revenge of putting mustard on her sandwich (she’s repeatedly stated how much she _hates_ mustard), he was feeling much, _much_ better.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's no way Zoom wasn't thinking of ways to screw with Team Flash when he picked who he sent after them.


End file.
